User blog:Bane of Potato/BoP's Random Stuff
'Profile Stuff' [[Message Wall:Bane_of_Potato|'Bane of Potato']] :Preferred Nicknames: BoP, Bane, Melon :Tags: Rollback, Forum Regular, The Inquisition :Likes: Music, Games, Anime, Discussions :Dislikes: Malicious Actions, Being Triggered, The Outside :Pro Tip: ' Error 417 ---- ''"Through the distorted lens I found a cure" - Yuumei, aka Wenqing Yan [[Message Wall:Bane_of_Potato|'''Bane of Potato]] :Preferred Nicknames: BoP, Bane, Melon :Tags: Rollback, Forum Regular, The Inquisition :Likes: Music, Games, Anime, Discussions :Dislikes: Malicious Actions, Being Triggered, The Outside :Pro Tip: ' Error 417 ---- ''"Through the distorted lens I found a cure" - Yuumei, aka Wenqing Yan Bane of Potato :'''Preferred Nicknames: BoP, Bane, Melon :Tags: Rollback, Forum Regular, The Inquisition :Likes: Music, Games, Anime, Discussions :Dislikes: Malicious Actions, Being Triggered, The Outside :Pro Tip: ' Error 417 ---- "Through the distorted lens I found a cure" - Yuumei, aka Wenqing Yan 'Inquisitioning Stuff (lest I forget) 'Checking Edited Replies or Removed Threads on Message Walls' *'Method 1:' Undo edit. Not only is this rather invasive and rash, it is also only available to glowy users. *'Method 2:' The more inclusive way is to, of course, check the history. Simply click the "more" button on the relevant comment or thread. A stunning selection of "History" should appear for non-glowing users. Upon clicking it, you will be taken to a page that records the history of the page. Find the relevant thing and click "diff". Congratulations, you can now see the comment or thread before it was edited and/or deleted. *'Method 3:' Ask the person who edited it 'How to fix Vandalism' *'Method 1: '''Identify and report to a glowy user or a trustworthy user. *'Method 2:' Identify and rectify. If it is very simple to do so. You can either edit over the vandalism or you can edit an older version of page, automatically undoing all edits that came after that page. This is basically a rollback but with more steps. 'Text Stuff' 'How to Not Break Code on a Daily Basis' magic grey box of not breaking code 'Changing Text Positioning' 21 42 'Changing Font Size' Sampled Sample Text 'Changing Colour (2) Sampled Sample Text using colour word "purple" Sampled Sample Text using hexacode '''Changing Text Background Sampled Sample Text 'Combination' Sampled Sample Text 'Rarities ' ' So... this works ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Skeleton Barrel' '''Outdated baloney that was meant to be a card prediction' Spawns a bunch(8) of skeletons, wherever it pops. Pretty cool, but it still gets wrecked by Wiz, Exe, and bDragon. At level 7, the dps would be like 67x8=536. Since the Crown Tower has an attack rate of 0.8 then... the skeletons die every 0.8 seconds. Yay, that reduces the dps each time. However, we have to factor inn the 1-second deploy time for the skeletons when they get spawned. Assuming that all 8 skeletons miraculously lock onto the tower at the same time and isn't countered for some reason, the damage would be *'Skeletons Deploy' *'0.8 Seconds:' 1st Skeletons dies *'1 Second:' Skeletons are ready for action! *'1.6 Seconds:' 2nd Skeleton dies 0 damage *'2.4 Seconds:' 402 damage, 3rd Skeleton dies *'3.2 Seconds:' 335 damage, 4th Skeleton dies *'4 Seconds:' 268 damage, 5th skeleton dies *'4.8 Seconds:' 6th Skeleton dies, 0 damage *'5.4 Seconds:' 134 damage, 7th Skeleton dies *'6.2 Seconds:' 67 damage, 8th Skeleton dies Amazing! The total damage is 1206! Well, in a perfect scenario at least. Please check my logic, there's only so much that I can command. So your Princess Towers health is 2352 and the Skeleton Barrel will do around 1206 damage. That leaves your tower at 1146. For 3 Elixir, that's quite a bargain! But of course, the Skeleton Barrel actually has to connect to the Princess Tower. So what are more reliable uses for this Skeleton Barrel? Well, in my opinion it is a great anti-Inferno card. Place it at the river and watch it distract the Inferno Tower. Granted, it will probably get popped before reaching it but hey, there's now 8 skeletons to deal with! These skeletons can distract multiple shots for you tank, distracts the iTower and can deal some heavy dps if tanked for by your tank! Provided they don't get ExeNadoed or Wizzed, then the Skeletons provide excellent value! So much value that the opponent may have to waste a spell such as Zap or The Log to take them out. I dunno why but I think Sparky will slowly creep into the Arena. It could also... I really don't know, tell what you think it could do. Maybe it could tank for Goblin Barrel? 'Guards vs Skeleton Army' As far as I know, Skarmy is much more popular than guards. This is probably down to the difference in dps and Guards' general weakness to splash, even more so than Skarmy. The reason this is so significant is because the current meta contains mostly 3 things. Beatdown, Rush and Control/Cycle. Guards are very ineffective in this meta because they perform best against single point-damage troops or a handful of squishies. Skarmy however, performs well against multiple point-damage troops, tanks, most supports and provide a greater distracting power. Guards are fairly niche card, specialising in executing single troops and holding back low dph troops that won't inst-break their shields. Due to their shields, Guards are very spell resistant so although that Hog Rider will still get a swing at your tower, there's no way your opponent can remove them with a single card for a positive elixir trade. For similar reasons, Guards also excel at fending off Graveyard and Elite Barbarians. In short, Guards are the bane of single-target, low hitspeed troops. So why aren't they used more? This is mostly due to Beatdown decks. The support units are usually a mix of a swarm-control and high dps. It's the swarm control that causes problems. Usually, the mere presence of a Wizard will crush Guards. Luckily, Executioner is preffered in the higher arenas due to the popularity of lightning. Skeleton Army is a very strong defesive card when your opponent does not have a damaging spell that costs 3 or less Elixir. It offers the highest dps in the game. Yes, better than Infernal damage because they have to ramp up. Skarmy will reliably counter point-damage troops due to their over-whelming numbers. Since there's so many of them, they also obstruct the path of troops, most noticeably Hog Rider and Battle Ram. Also because there are so many of them, Skeleton Amy can reliably counter Goblin Barrel. Basically both aren't used because they are both easy to counter :p 'Sparky' Random Sparky Facts Here are a list of Sparky facts, most are well-know and some are just random. But yeah, there are some synergies and combos here you may learn. *Imo, Sparky is the undisputed Bridge Defender, shutting down most supports, glass canons and squishies in a single shot. Plant a knight in front and nothing is getting past. Except air-troops. *Sparky is best used on defence and only used offensively in a counter-push. Have you ever tried killing a Sparky on your opponent's side of the river? Sparky will blast your tank, and all the supports stuck behind it on the bridge. Like, that's a positive elixr trade and a half. Obviously, Zap, Lightning and Freeze will incapacitate her for a moment but eWiz? Personally I've always just played Ice Golem and the Gang to distract both of eWiz's attacks so Sparky can get a shot in. Maybe even a knight... Long story short, you won't get any major damage in unless you manage to kill Sparky. The only card capable of deleting Sparky is Rocket. Good luck! *Sparky does not need to much splash assisstance. Sparky has a pretty large aoe and can obliterate most things in 1 shot. If they use a swarm, simply use Zap, The Log or Arrows. What Sparky does need is some nice burst damage from a Mega Mininon, Musketeer, Mini Pekka or Mega Knight to finish off mini-tanks such as Knight, Valk, Dank Prince and Bowler. *Sparky has 2 weird bugs. If the target dies just as Sparky attacks, the charge gets used up without a nuclear blast. Or, Sparky double-shots to compensate for the missing target. 22000 damage is pretty difficult to survive. *Due to Sparky's recoil, she can often disengage from ranged troops. In this slim window of disengagement, you can shove a tank between the two to protect Sparky. 'That Weird Balance Thing that is a BUFF!' I really don't mind if you say the new Sparky change is a nerf. But imo it's a buff. "But BoP, she can't obliterate as much stuff in 1 attack now! Because of this, you need heavier hitting supports to finish off whatever she blasts!" Fair enough, let's see what the difference is! More stuff will be added in the future, just be patient! HAH! For the sake of not splitting my arguement about how this change is a Sparky buff, I'll keep my results and conclusions here. Evidently, the old Sparky excelled at single targets. On weaker targets the supports could finish them off in fewer swings and could therefore shift their damage to more pressing targets. The new Sparky definitely doesn't have as much power but I don't really see that as a problem. And that's because Sparky's new hitspeed gives her slighlty more versatility. I obviously can't prove that with numbers here but if you run this mentally, the new Sparky is faster to recover from a reset, can follow up her initial attack faster and can destroy staggered targets faster. In my opinion, Sparky still deals a crap-ton of damage. The differnce now is that she deals a crap-ton of damage more often. 'Random Rant:' The standard layout will be Mini-Tank Hp – Sparky's damage per hit = Remaining Health. I'll then calculate the down-time that the supports will suffer. Hopefully you'll be able to diifferrentiate between the old and new Sparky dph stats. Old is 1300, new is 1100. I'll include the total damage the support unit deals to the 1st target just to make sure you guys know that the support unit has killed the 1st target. Also, the down-time ends when the support unit attacks another target. So for laziness, assume the new target is right next to the support unit so that said support unit can attack right away. Also assume that the re-targeting is instant as well. I would include Executioner, but i don't know his axe travel time thing so I can't calculate down-time. Here are the stats I'll be using for my calculations. Obviously Tournament Standards. *Dart Goblin: Damage = 93, Attack Rate = 0.65 *Mega Minion: Damage = 258, Attack Rate = 1.5 *Musketeer: Damage = 176, Attack Rate = 1.1 *Wizard: Damage = 228, Attack Rate = 1.4 1 final thing, for the tankier stuff where Sparky lands a second hit I just total the supprts attacks into its first mention to avoid any confusion. Valkyrie 1548 – 1300 = 248 *Dart Goblin: 3 Attacks = 279, 1.95 seconds to kill 1st target, 2.6 seconds to attack next target *Mega Minion: 1 Attack = 258, 1.5 seconds to kill 1st target, 3 seconds to attack next target *Musketeer: 2 Attacks = 352, 2.2 seconds to kill 1st target, 3.3 seconds to attack the next target *Wizard: 2 Attacks = 556, 2.8 seconds to kill 1st target, 4.2 seconds to attack the next target 1548 – 1100 = 448 *Dart Goblin: 5 Attacks = 465, 3.25 seconds to kill 1st target, 3.9 seconds to attack next target *Mega Minion: 2 Attacks = 516, 3 seconds to kill 1st target, 4.5 seconds to attack next target *Musketeer: 3 Attacks = 528, 3.3 seconds to kill 1st Target, 4.4 seconds to attack next target *Wizard: 2 Attacks = 456, 2.8 seconds to kill 1st target, 4.2 seconds to attack next target. Giant 3344 – 1300 = 2044 *Dart Goblin: 8 Attacks = 744, 2044 – 744 – 1300 = 0. 5.2 seconds, 5.85 seconds *Mega Minion: 3 Attacks = 774, 2044 – 774 – 1300 = –93. 4.5 seconds, 6 seconds *Musketeer: 5 Attacks = 704, 2044 – 704 – 1300 = 40, 5.5 seconds, 6.6 seconds *Wizard: 3 Attacks = 684, 2044 – 684 – 1300 = 60, 1 Attack = 228. 5.6 seconds, 7 seconds 3344 – 1100 = 2244 *Dart Goblin: 12 Attacks = 1116, 2244 – 1116 – 2200 = –742. 8 seconds, 8.45 seconds *Mega Minion: 5 Attacks = 1290, 2244 – 1290 – 1100 = –146. 7.5 seconds, 9 seconds *Musketeer: 7 Attacks = 1232, 2244 – 1232 – 1100 = –88. 7.7 seconds, 8.8 seconds *Wizard: 5 Attacks = 1140, 2244 – 1140 – 2200 = –1086. 8 seconds, 8.4 'Random Sparky Facts' Here are a list of Sparky facts, most are well-know and some are just random. But yeah, there are some synergies and combos here you may learn. *Imo, Sparky is the undisputed Bridge Defender, shutting down most supports, glass canons and squishies in a single shot. Plant a knight in front and nothing is getting past. Except air-troops. *Sparky is best used on defence and only used offensively in a counter-push. Have you ever tried killing a Sparky on your opponent's side of the river? Sparky will blast your tank, and all the supports stuck behind it on the bridge. Like, that's a positive elixr trade and a half. Obviously, Zap, Lightning and Freeze will incapacitate her for a moment but eWiz? Personally I've always just played Ice Golem and the Gang to distract both of eWiz's attacks so Sparky can get a shot in. Maybe even a knight... Long story short, you won't get any major damage in unless you manage to kill Sparky. The only card capable of deleting Sparky is Rocket. Good luck! *Sparky does not need to much splash assisstance. Sparky has a pretty large aoe and can obliterate most things in 1 shot. If they use a swarm, simply use Zap, The Log or Arrows. What Sparky does need is some nice burst damage from a Mega Mininon, Musketeer, Mini Pekka or Mega Knight to finish off mini-tanks such as Knight, Valk, Dank Prince and Bowler. *Sparky has 2 weird bugs. If the target dies just as Sparky attacks, the charge gets used up without a nuclear blast. Or, Sparky double-shots to compensate for the missing target. 22000 damage is pretty difficult to survive. *Due to Sparky's recoil, she can often disengage from ranged troops. In this slim window of disengagement, you can shove a tank between the two to protect Sparky. 'BoP's Random Vocab' Nothing too new here. Just me listing some stuff really. 'Characteristics' *Point Damage: Damage dealt to a single target. The highest dps usually lighs in point-damage troops *Splash Damage: Damage that affects all targets in a given area *Active: Wizard is an active source of splash damage, he chooses his targets *Passive: A Giant Skeleton's bomb is a passive source of splash damage. It is not choosy and will explode anyway *Active Ability: Interruptable by death or more. Literally anything with a wind-up. Except default attack animations *Passive Ability: Only interruptable by death. Flight, Death Bomb and Digging are examples *Ability: Of a troop. Something that occurs when specific criteria are met. For example, travelling 4 tiles. * 'Random Stuff' *Attack rate and Attack speed is different in my eyes. Attack rate is the interval between each attack. Attack speed is the swiftness of it. A Bomber's attack speed is lower than an Electro Wizard's. *Projectile: Something that can miss it's intended target. So no arrows! But yes Bandit *Squishy: Something that can be killed or crippled by Fireball * Category:Blog posts